thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kämpfer
Zitat Gruppierungen Draußen-Überlebende *Carl Grimes *Judith Grimes *Gabriel Stokes *Maggie Greene *Carol Peletier *Eugene Porter *Rosita Espinosa *Tara Chambler *Morgan Jones Alexandria Bewohner *Jessie Anderson *Ron Anderson *Sam Anderson *Claire Bronson as Mom *Jason Alexander Davis as Dad *Susie Spear Purcell as Shelly Neudermeyer *Stacy Payne as Stacy *Mikey Leo as Michael *Robert Morato as Bobby *John D. Ross as Dinesh *Andrew Rusk as Adrian *Sierra Laird as Samantha Entscheidungskomitee *Deanna Monroe Erkundungsteam *Aaron *Eric Wachen *Spencer Monroe *Holly Versorgung *Denise Cloyd (Ärztin) *Olivia (Rationierung) Wölfe *Benedict Samuel as Owen *Jesse C. Boyd as Blond Wolf *Alec Rayme as Red Jacket Wolf *Elena Sanchez as Satchel Wolf *Labrandon Shead as Shaved Head Wolf *Lance Tafelski as Black Bearded Wolf *Duke Jackson as Aphid *Tim McAdams as Baseball Cap Wolf *Elizabeth Davidovich as Knit Cap Wolf *Jeff Matthew Glover as Bald Wolf *Casey Hendershot as Wolf 1 *Jacob Garcia as Wolf 2 *Charles Walton as Wolf 3 *Courtland Fuller as "Wolf" 4 *Weitere 14 unbenannte Wölfe Tiere * Schildkröte Zombies Orte der Handlungen * Alexandria Sicherheitszone * Grimes Haus * Jessies Haus Kurzbeschreibung Enid verlor ihre Eltern an Untote, als diese nicht aufpassten. Sie überstand die Zeit danach nur, indem sie sich immer wieder sagte, dass sie nur überleben braucht. Carol versucht Essen zu kochen aus den Dingen, die nicht bevorzugt verwendet werden. Sie will einer Bewohnerin das Herstellen von Nudeln beibringen. Nachdem sie zuhause ihr Essen in den Ofen geschoben hat, wird Alexandria angegriffen. Carl beschützt Judith zuhause, während Carol durch die Straßen zieht und in Verkleidung der Eindringlinge diese ermordet. Morgan stößt nach Alexandria, nachdem ein LKW vor der Stadt zum Halt kam und dort mit lautem Hupen auf sich aufmerksam macht. Er versucht die Angreifer nicht zu töten, wird dabei jedoch von Carol behindert, die jeden nach Möglichkeit erschießt. Es gelingt der Stadt die Fremden in die Flucht zu schlagen, jedoch mussten viele Verluste hingenommen werden. Morgan lässt eine kleine Gruppe entkommen, dessen Anführer er zuvor schon hat laufen lassen. Aaron findet seinen Rucksack wieder, in dem die Bilder Alexandrias sind. Vorspann Rückblick Enid hält Ausschau nach Angreifern, während ihre Eltern eine defekte Sicherung am Auto reparieren. Das Mädchen bemerkt einige Untote in der Entfernung, die sich nähern. Ihre Eltern beruhigen sie, dass sie gleich fertig sind. Plötzlich kommen weitere Untote hinter einer Mauer hervor. Zitternd und weinend sitzt sie im Auto, während sie mit ansehen muss, wie ihre Eltern gefressen werden. Sie läuft durch den Regen, als sie plötzlich Schritte hört. Nervös schaut sie sich um und versteckt sich hinter einem umgefallenen Schild. Sie schreibt für sich die Buchstaben JSS auf. Als sie an einem verlassenen Wagen ankommt, will sie einen Leichnam vom Auto weg zerren, damit sie dort einsteigen kann. Der Körper erwacht zu neuem Leben und versucht nach dem Mädchen zu schnappen. Sie erledigt den Untoten. Im Auto schreibt sie erneut an die beschlagenen Scheiben JSS. Eine Schildkröte kreuzt ihren Weg. Hungrig stürzt sie sich auf das Tier und isst es roh. Aus den Knochen legt sie wieder die Buchstaben JSS. Schließlich kommt sie an der befestigten Stadt, Alexandria, vorbei. Sie hört das Lachen von Menschen. Sie ist sich unsicher und will im ersten Moment nicht hinein gehen. Sie überwindet sich jedoch, nachdem sie die Buchstaben JSS auf ihren Handrücken kratzt und wird in die Stadt gelassen. Handlung der Folge Carol nimmt sich eine Dose Sellerie-Suppe, worauf sie von Holly bewundert wird, da diese schon seit dem Ausbruch da stehen und keiner sie wollte. Carol will mit Paprika den Sellerie überdecken. Shelly findet selbst den Paprika-Geschmack noch eklig. Carol erzählt von ihrem verstorbenen Mann, dass sie ihm früher Aufläufe aus Resten gemacht hat um die Vorratskammer leer zu bekommen, und wird für ihre Kochkünste von einer anderen Bewohnerin bewundert. Als Carol nach einer Verpackung Nudeln greift, erwähnt Shelly, dass sie mit einer Nudelmaschine sehr glücklich wäre. Carol bietet an ihr das Herstellen von Nudeln per Hand zu zeigen, wenn sie im Gegenzug dafür verspricht nicht mehr im Haus zu rauchen. Sam sitzt vor Carols Haus. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sein Vater ein Schläger war und für seinen Tod selbst verantwortlich ist. Nun soll der Junge damit leben oder daran zerbrechen. Gleichgültig schickt sie ihn nach Hause und geht weiter. Jessie hat sich selbst die Haare geschnitten und ruft ihren ältesten Sohn herbei um ihm eine Frisur zu verpassen. Er durchschaut ihren Plan mit ihm reden zu wollen und schreit sie an. Jessie stellt ihn zur Rede, ob er ihr die Schuld am Tod seines Vaters gibt. Sie fordert ihn auf seinen Linken Arm über den Kopf zu legen und erkennt, dass dieser es nicht kann. Darauf hin erklärt sie ihm, dass sein Vater gefährlich war. Ron schiebt die Schuld auf Rick und erklärt diesen zur Gefahr. Jessie will ihn jedoch außen vor halten. Ron will wissen, ob er jetzt ihr Freund ist, was sie mit sanfter Stimme bejaht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlässt er das Haus. Maggie hat Deanna vor die Mauer geführt zu einem Gebiet, das demnächst eingezäunt werden soll. Sie reicht ihr einen Spaten und zeigt ihr einige Samen. Sie will mit ihr das Land bestellen und hat dafür Samen aus einer Gärtnerei dabei. Schweigend hört Deanna zu und nimmt den Spaten. Eugene und Tara betreten das Ärztezimmer. Eugene beschwert sich darüber, dass die Kirche das größte Gebäude ist, jedoch als Kirche nicht optimal genutzt wird. Tara schlägt einen Kompromiss vor, dass die von Eugene vorgeschlagenen Nutzungen an verschiedenen Tagen durchgeführt werden könnten. Denise hat ihr Gespräch mit angehört sie ist die neue Ärztin. Als Eugene dies hinterfragt, spielt sie auf die Lüge von ihm an, dass er ein Wissenschaftler der Regierung sei. Sie erklärt, dass sie eigentlich Psychologin ist, die jedoch mit Panikanfällen kämpfen muss. Außerdem gesteht sie, dass Pete sie nicht in der Praxis haben wollte, sie jetzt jedoch die einzige Alternative für die Stadt sei. Denise möchte wissen, wofür das Aspirin sei. Tara gesteht, dass sie an einer weiteren Plattform für einen Wachturm arbeiten, als ihr schwindlig wurde und sie Kopfschmerzen bekam. Denise möchte sich Tara anschauen. Sie ist begeistert, dass sie nun ihren ersten Patienten mit relativ harmlosen Symptomen hat. Eugene wirft ein, dass ein Hämatom übersehen werden könnte, worauf hin er vorwurfsvoll von den beiden Frauen angeschaut wird. Carl führt seine Schwester im Kinderwagen spazieren. Unterwegs sieht er, wie Enid mit Ron am See sitzen. Er will sich umdrehen, als er von Gabriel aufgehalten wird. Er möchte helfen und will sich in Kampfkünsten ausgebildet werden. Carl fordert ihn auf allen davon weiter zu erzählen. Als er weiter gehen will, fordert er Gabriel auf gegen 15 Uhr bei ihm vorbei zu kommen um die erste Lektion zu lernen: den Umgang mit der Machete. Als er weiter geht, sieht er, wie Enid und Ron sich umarmen. Auch sie bemerkt ihn und schaut zu ihm herüber. Carol steckt eine Auflaufform in den Ofen und stellt den Timer auf 45 Minuten. Dann schaut sie aus dem Fenster und sieht Shelly vor ihrem Haus rauchen. Plötzlich wird sie von einem korpulenten Mann mit einer Machete niedergeschlagen und danach in ihren Kopf gehackt. Entsetzt geht Carol vom Fenster weg. Maggie und Deanna hören Hilferufe hinter dem Zaun. Deanna will von Richard auf dem Zaun wissen, was los ist, als dieser plötzlich von einem Molotow getroffen wird und von der Mauer fällt. Maggie läuft mit vorgehaltenem Revolver los. Carl hat sich mit einem Sturmgewehr bewaffnet und erklärt Carol, dass sie von allen Seiten angegriffen werden. Sie fordert ihn auf seine Schwester zu beschützen und läuft nach draußen. Jessie will das Haus verlassen um ihren ältesten Sohn zu suchen. Sam versucht sie zurück zu halten, als plötzlich jemand ins Haus kommt. Beide verstecken sich in dem Schrank. Jessie hält ihre Waffe schussbereit gegen die Tür. In Alexandria werden mehrere Bewohner umgebracht. Carl bemerkt, wie sich jemand an der Tür zu schaffen macht. Enid kommt herein und wird von ihm bedroht. Sie zeigt ihm ein großes Schlüsselbund und erklärt, dass die Angreifer diese nicht bekommen sollten. Danach erklärt sie, dass sie gehen will. Carl ignoriert dies und fordert sie auf die Hintertür zu bewachen. Sie will nicht bleiben, jedoch besteht er darauf, dass Judith beschützt werden muss. Sie setzen sich Rücken an Rücken. Enid erklärt, dass es irgendwelche Typen sind. Danach zeigt sie die Schwachstellen von Alexandria auf, nämlich dass es zu groß ist um lückenlos überwacht zu werden. Carl möchte nicht, dass sie sich von ihm verabschiedet und ist überzeugt, dass alle Angreifer sterben werden. Carol schleicht durch den Ort. Sie beobachtet, wie Gefangene genommen und die Leichen verstümmelt werden. Einer der Angreifer schreibst sich mit verzogenem Gesicht ein W auf die Stirn. Sie kommt um ein Haus. Dort steckt sie ihren Revolver weg und nimmt ein Messer hervor, während eine Bewohnerin angegriffen wird. Carol sticht zu, nachdem er sein Opfer attackiert hat. Sie hält der Frau den Mund zu und ersticht sie. Auf dem Wachturm versucht Spencer die Angreifer zu erschießen, verfehlt diese jedoch. Er sieht, wie Holly nieder gestochen wird und ihr Rosita und Aaron helfen. Ein LKW nähert sich dem Zaun. Es gelingt ihm den Fahrer zu erschießen, der danach zuerst in ein Gebäude und dann gegen den Zaun fährt. Der Wagen kommt zum Halt, doch die Hupe wird ausgelöst. Spencer versucht aus dem Wachturm zu kommen, doch der Ausgang ist versperrt. Holly wird in die Notaufnahme gebracht. Denise lässt sie auf den Tisch legen und beginnt ihr zu helfen. Aaron, Rosita und Tara möchten raus um zu helfen. Denise ist überfordert und will wenigstens Tara im Haus behalten. Rosita und Aaron gehen schließlich allein. Eugene, Tara Denise und Eric bleiben bei der verwundeten Holly. Spencer ist schließlich zum Truck vorgedrungen. Er arbeitet sich zur Fahrerkabine vor. Als er dort angekommen ist, bereitet er sich vor den Untoten Fahrer zu erstechen. Plötzlich taucht Morgan an der anderen Seite der Tür auf und erledigt den Zombie mit seinem Stab. Er schaltet die Hupe ab und will wissen, was passiert ist. Morgan will nach Alexandria und fragt ihn, ob er mit kommt. Spencer schweigt. Darauf hin erklärt er, dass sich Spencer verstecken soll. In Alexandria trifft Morgan auf seinen ersten Gegner. Er hat eine Axt bei sich und stürmt auf ihn zu. Davon lässt sich Morgan jedoch nicht beeindrucken. Der Angreifer hält inne und überlegt, ob er ihn schnell oder langsam töten will. Er entscheidet sich für langsam. Morgan fordert ihn freundlich auf zu gehen. Gerade als dieser zuschlagen will, kommt Carol in Verkleidung von der Seite und ersticht ihn. Morgan erklärt, dass er den Angreifer überwältigen könnte ohne ihn zu töten. Carol geht darauf nicht ein. Sie erklärt, dass die Feinde keine Waffen haben, während sie sich ein W mit dem Blut des Toten auf die Stirn malt. Sie will die Waffenkammer sichern und braucht hierfür Morgans Hilfe. Deanna und Maggie laufen an der Mauer entlang. Spencer ruft seine Mutter. Sie kehren um zu ihm. Er beschreibt kurz, dass sie angegriffen werden. Maggie will mit beiden hinein um zu helfen, doch Deanna erklärt ihr, dass sie nur eine Belastung wäre. Schließlich geht Maggie allein rein und lässt die Monroes zurück. Spencer lässt seine Mutter in den Truck steigen und bewacht diesen von draußen. Im Wagen hört Deanna die Schreie der Angreifer. Denise vermutet innere Blutungen in ihrer Patientin und geht davon aus, dass sie es nicht schaffen wird. Tara versucht sie zu überzeugen die Patientin nicht abzuschreiben, doch Denise hat wenig Selbstvertrauen in ihre chirurgischen Fähigkeiten. Eugene steht Tara bei und erklärt Denise, dass sie nicht feige sein will. Denise fasst Mut und will das Messer aus Holly entfernen. Ron wird auf offenem Gelände von einem Angreifer entdeckt. Dieser stürmt mit einem Messer auf den Jungen zu, der versucht vor ihm davon zu rennen. Carl schießt dem Mann ins Bein, worauf hin dieser zu Boden fällt. Dieser wimmert und fleht um Gnade. Carl senkt die Waffe, worauf hin der Angreifer versucht den Jungen zu überwältigen. Sie kämpfen miteinander, bis Carl abdrückt und der Mann zu Boden fällt. Er bietet Ron an mit ins Haus zu kommen. Er sieht jedoch Enid im Eingang stehen und geht auf eigenem Weg davon. Carl kehrt wieder zurück ins Haus. Jessie und Sam warten noch immer im Haus. Plötzlich hören sie Ron rufen. Jessie verlässt ihr Versteck und fordert Sam auf hinter ihr zu schließen. Sie geht in die Küche. Dort ruft sie ihrem Sohn zu draußen zu bleiben. Eine Frau greift sie von hinten an. Jessie schießt, trifft jedoch nicht. Sie wird gegen die Wand geworfen und sackt zu Boden. Die Angreiferin geht langsam zur Waffe. Jessie nimmt sich eine Schere und sticht mehrfach auf die Angreiferin ein. Ron kommt herein und sieht das Geschehen. Carol läuft mit Morgan als Gefangenen durch Alexandria. Zwei Angreifer erkennen sie nicht und lassen sie passieren. Aus der Ferne sieht Morgan, wie Gabriel überwältigt wird. Er kann dabei nicht zusehen, befreit sich und läuft dem Pfarrer zu Hilfe. Carol zieht ihre Waffe und versucht sich weiter einen Weg zur Waffenkammer zu bahnen. Zwei Angreifer kann sie auf Distanz niederschießen. Danach muss sie fliehen. Gabriel versucht sich gegen das unvermeidliche zu wehren, als ihm Morgan im letzten Moment zu Hilfe eilt. Er entwaffnet den Angreifer und schlägt ihn KO. Carol schafft es in die Waffenkammer. Sie greift sich ein Sturmgewehr und erschießt die Verfolgerin. Darauf hin will der zweite Angreifer fliehen, doch sie schießt ihm von Hinten in die Schultern. Er entkommt. Carol kümmert sich um die erste Verfolgerin, die sie mit ihrem Messer ersticht. Dann bemerkt sie jemanden im Schrank. Sie öffnet die Tür und sieht Olivia, die sich dort versteckt. Sie erklärt, dass sie die einzige ist. Carol nimmt sich einen Beutel und packt einige Waffen ein. Sie erklärt Olivia kurz, wie man schießt und fordert sie auf alle zu erledigen, die nach ihr durch die Tür wollen. Morgan und Gabriel haben den Angreifer gefesselt. Gabriel will wissen, woher Morgan so gut kämpfen kann. Er erklärt, dass er dies von einem Käsemacher gelernt hat. Der Angreifer wacht auf und erklärt, dass sie gekommen sind um die Menschen zu befreien, da sie nicht mehr hier hin gehören. Carol erschießt ihn. Danach drückt sie beiden Männern eine Waffe in die Hand und geht weiter. Wenig später trifft sie auf Carol. Morgan gibt seine Waffe dem Pfarrer. Dieser erklärt, dass er nicht gut damit umgehen kann. Rosita und Aaron halten einen Plünderer auf. Carol erschießt einen Angreifer in ihrer Verkleidung von hinten. Morgan läuft zum Eingang zurück. Dort trifft er auf den Mann, den er zuvor verschont hat. Dieser ist überrascht, dass er erneut auf Morgan trifft. Morgan fordert die Gruppe erneut auf zu verschwinden. Um ihn herum haben sich einige Angreifer versammelt, die ihn nun attackieren, doch er wehrt sie ohne Probleme mit dem Stock ab. Während der sie bekämpft, erklärt er, dass sie Schusswaffen haben und sie aus der Ferne erledigen können. Er tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sodass er Angst bekommt. Die Angreifer ziehen sich zurück. Der Anführer steckt sich jedoch zuvor eine Waffe ein und erklärt, dass sie nicht gewählt haben. Morgan schließt hinter ihnen das Tor. Carol steht an der Leiche von Mrs. Niedermyer. Sie sieht die Zigaretten, nimmt die Schachtel mit und setzt sich auf ihre Treppe. Dann holt sie eine heraus und wischt sich das W von der Stirn. Ihr fällt ein A an dem Geländer auf. Aaron läuft durch die Straßen und schaut, ob alle Toten auch eine Kopfwunde haben, damit sie nicht wieder aufstehen. Dabei fällt ihm auf, dass einer der Angreifer seinen Rucksack mit den Bildern dabei hat, und ihm wird klar, dass die Angreifer nur durch sie fähig waren, Alexandria zu überfallen. Im Operationssaal stirbt Holly. Denise versucht ihr Bestes sie zu reanimieren, doch vergebens. Sie reißt den Stecker vom Herzmonitor und fordert alle auf zu gehen. Tara fordert sie auf das Gehirn zu zerstören, bevor sie geht. Rosita kehrt mit den Monroes nach Alexandria zurück. Spencer möchte wissen, ob das Leben Außerhalb genau so ist. Sie bestätigt es ihm. Er will wissen, wie man noch leben kann im Wissen, dass die Welt so ist. Sie erklärt, dass es die Gruppe und der Ort ist, für den es sich lohnt zu sterben. Sie kommen an der verbrannten Leiche von Richard vorbei. Maggie erledigt ihn und erklärt Deanna, dass sie noch leben, worauf hin sie entgegnet, dass nicht mehr alle leben. Enid verlässt Carl, nachdem alles vorbei ist. Sie lässt ihm einen Zettel mit der Aufschrift "Nur irgendwie überleben" zurückIm Original steht auf dem Zettel an Carl: "just survive somehow". Nimmt man die Anfangsbuchstaben aller Wörter, so ergibt dies JSS, den englischen Originaltitel und die Buchstaben, die Enid zu Beginn der Folge wiederholt aufschrieb. Er hört den Wecker, den Carol gestellt hat und schaltet diesen aus. Dann nimmt er das Essen aus dem Ofen. Morgan läuft durch die Straßen. Ein Untoter kommt auf ihn zu, den er erledigt. Ein Gebäude steht offen. Er läuft vorsichtig hinein und schaut in die Zimmer. Hinter einer Wand steht ein Angreifer bereit ihn zu überwältigen. Sie kämpfen miteinander. Während einer Pause meint der Gegner erkannt zu haben, dass Morgan nicht töten kann. Dieser kann den Angreifer schließlich überwältigen. Morgan entschuldigt sich und schlägt erneut mit dem Stab zu. Er läuft über die Straßen Alexandrias. An einer Kreuzung begegnet er Carol. Beide gehen wortlos aneinander vorbei. Besonderheiten * Erster Angriff auf Alexandria * JSS steht für "'j'ust 's'urvive 's'omehow" (dt: "nur irgendwie überleben") Todesfälle * Enid´s Mutter (Flashback) * Enid´s Vater (Flashback) * Shelly Neudermeyer * Richards * Aphid * Erin * Schwarz bärtiger Wolf * Rote Jacke Wolf * Satchel Wolf * Kahlköpfiger Wolf * Holly * Zehn unbenannte Alexandria Bewohner * Acht unbenannte Wölfe Musik Trivia Nachweise en:JSS